doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
311 - The Witchfinders
The Witchfinders ist die 311. Episode der Serie Doctor Who und lief als 8. Folge der 37. Staffel. Handlung Die TARDIS landet im 17. Jahrhundert in Lancashire und kurz darauf werden der Doctor und ihre Freunde in einen Hexenprozess verwickelt. Mit der Ankunft des Königs wird die Jagd nach Hexen noch verstärkt. Könnte etwas Gefährlicheres als Aberglaube dahinter stecken? Können der Doctor, Graham, Yaz und Ryan die Einwohner von Bilehurst Cragg vor den Kräften schützen, die das Land plagen? Mitwirkende Anmerkungen und Bezüge zu anderen Episoden *Ursprünglich will der Doctor zur Krönung von Elizabeth I. - verpasst diesen Zeitpunkt jedoch um einige Jahrzehnte. *Auf den Weg zum ersten Hexenprozess erinnert der Doctor ihre Begleiter daran, nicht in die Geschichte einzugreifen; obwohl sie sich bis jetzt auch nie an diesen Grundsatz gehalten hat. (Rosa) *Als dem Doctor Wein angeboten wird, lehnte sie diesen ab. Damit gleicht sie ihrer elften Inkarnation. In ihrer dritten hingegen war sie noch ein Weinliebhaber. (The Impossible Astronaut, Day of the Daleks) *Nach Heinrich VIII., Elizabeth I., Queen Victoria, Elizabeth II. und Elizabeth X. ist dies ein weiterer britischer Monarch, den der Doctor persönlich kennt. *Sie traf ihn aber bereits zwei Mal in ihrer ersten Inkarnation und wurde in den Mordanschlag verwickelt, der von James I. erwähnt wird. (The Plotters, The Empire of Glass) *James I. nennt Ryan "nubischer Prinz" und scheint an ihm nicht nur wegen seiner exotischen Hautfarbe interessiert zu sein ... *Erstmals fällt dem Doctor auf, wie es Frauen (und somit auch ihren früheren weiblichen Begleitern) in mittelalterlichen Zeiten ergangen ist. *Resigniert stellt sie bei einer Konfrontation mit James I. fest, dass sie, wäre sie weiterhin ein Mann, schon längst in Aktion getreten wäre und sich nicht verteidigen müsse. *Sowohl James I. wie auch Becka machen Satan für alles Unglück verantwortlich, worauf der Doctor entgegnet nicht an den Teufel zu glauben. Sie traf jedoch einmal auf ein Wesen, das möglicherweise der Ursprung der speziesübergreifenden Vorstellung eines grauenhaften Bösen ist. (The Satan Pit) *James I. denkt, dass sich der Doctor nach einem Nekromantiker namens Dr. Dee benannt hat, was seine sehr harte Abneigung erklärt. *Der Doctor konnte genau wie Ashildr, welche sie in ihrer vorherigen Inkarnation versehentlich unsterblich gemacht hat, dem Hexentest entkommen. (The Woman Who Lived) *Dies allerdings durch einen Trick, den sie (wiedermal) von ihrem Freund Harry Houdini gelernt hat, während Ashildr ihre Unsterblichkeit ausnutzte. (Planet of the Spiders, Facades) Hintergrundinformation *Das erste Mal seit der Wiederaufnahme der Serie wurde eine Folge von einer Drehbuchautorin geschrieben und von einer Regisseurin gedreht. Daneben ist das erst das zweite Mal in der 55-jährigen Geschichte der Serie, dass dies vorkommt. Das erste Mal gab es eine solche Konstellation in Enlightenment. *Der Arbeitstitel der Folge lautete The Witch Finders (auseinander geschrieben). Das führte bei den Fernsehzeitschriften und Webseiten zu etwas Verwirrung, so dass beide Schreibweisen für die Episode auftauchten. Es wurde außerdem im Vorfeld spekuliert, ob sie The Witchhunters heißen soll, aber diese Theorie wurde schnell verworfen, als man die Namensähnlichkeit zu einen Roman des Ersten Doctors bemerkte. en:The Witchfinders (TV story) Kategorie:Doctor Who Episoden Kategorie:Fernsehepisoden von 2018 Kategorie:Stories (Dreizehnter Doctor) Kategorie:Stories (Graham O'Brien) Kategorie:Stories (Yasmin Khan) Kategorie:Stories (Ryan Sinclair) Kategorie:Stories (17. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Doctor Who Episoden (Deutsch)